To Love, Loss and Love Again
by castlencis
Summary: Well Eva(O/C) is from New York orgaingally she was to get married to Adam Ross a wonderful young man who worked in the NY Crime Lab. But tradry strieks a couple of weeks before the wedding. She meets Detective Esposito and his work mates through the investagation.There will be some Caskett, D/L and some Javier/Eva(O/C).
1. Chapter 1

**To Love, Loss & Love Again. **

**A/N: This story is about a young woman named Eva who was supposed to get married to lab tech Adam Ross of New York's crime lab. Tradgy strikes Eva a couple of weeks before the wedding. During this tragic ordeal she meets a group of detectives who work non-stop to get the person responsible for her loss. Detective Javier Esposito is working this case with his colluges but when he meets Adam's future wife he starts to fall for her but keeps it hidden for a long time. Guys sorry this story took so long to post, as you might have noticed it is a crossover between CSI: New York and Castle. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or Castle. **

**Chapter 1. **

It has been two years since Eva has been back in New York. The last time she was here her life was turned upside down when she was told that her boyfriend Adam Ross was shot dead by his own father. It was at that time she met Detective Beckett and her partner Mr. Rick Castle, they were really good to her throughout the investigation into Adam's death.

Eva's sister Caitlín was jealous of Adam's and Eva's relationship. Caitlín was about to ask Adam out a month before he was shot dead. It was then she found out he had been dating her sister for almost a year. It killed Eva to find out during the investigation that her own sister wanted to hurt her but that she hated seeing her happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Love, Loss & Love Again. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. What happens at Remy's that upsets Rick but confuses Kate? Will Javier be able to admit that he is in love with Eva? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or Castle. **

**Chapter 2. **

Beckett, Castle, Ryan and Esposito were having lunch in Remy's when they heard Lucy call Eva's name. Now the others understood why Esposito had spaced out. When Castle looked over he saw the little girl's parents hugging Eva and sitting down and having lunch with her.

Castle was turning back to talk to the others when Danny noticed that Eva made a quick nod in his direction and Danny knew coming here would be hard enough for Eva but to see the team that investigated his death in the same place was even tougher.

But he had to admit that it also gave her some peace to see that the team cared enough to leave her alone. "_**So Eva how has Washington DC treating you?"**_ asked Lindsay with a smile. Eva looked solemn and said "_**Guys honestly, Washington DC is not New York and I'm having a hard time trying to deal with the fact that Caitlín has followed me and wouldn't leave me to move on with my life. My boss in the BAU was thinking of transferring me back to New York to run the New York field office, what do you think", **_Eva said.

"_**Well Eva, I think it's a great opportunity, but it's your decision", **_said Danny. "_**I'll think about it for another day or two and then give Aaron my decision over the phone that way Caitlín wouldn't know that I'm already here, let's eat", **_said Eva. By now Beckett's team had finished lunch but were also having tea and coffee when Castle noticed something unusual and mentioned it to the others. When Javier saw what Castle saw he also noticed that it was Eva's sister Caitlín who was holding a gun. The hairs stood up on the back of Eva's neck but before she had time to react the gun went off and hit Eva in the shoulder and Lucy started crying but Eva grabbed her hand with her injured one and smiled at her and Lucy calmed down and went over to her parents so that they could make sure that she was physically alright.

While that was happening in Eva's booth Beckett, Esposito and Ryan identify themselves as NYPD and ordered the woman to put the gun down. Caitlín did as she was told and Beckett put cuffs on her while Ryan read her, her rights. Castle had gone over to Eva to see if she was alright but quickly tore a piece from his shirt and tied it round her bullet wound. Esposito also joined Castle and saw that she was crying because she never wanted Lucy to see something like this and Danny and Lindsay were looking her over and making sure she was ok.

Before Ryan took Caitlín out of Remy's Lindsay went over to her and broke her nose and said "_**How could you shoot at your own sister and endanger a child who was sitting beside her and the other people in the dinner, Caitlín. Do you even care about other people apart from yourself"? **_Caitlín didn't answer Lindsay because any answer she gave her she would see right through it. Lindsay turned her back on Caitlín & went back to Danny, Lucy and Eva.

Beckett had gone over to see if Eva was alright. "_**Esposito you go with Ryan and charge Caitlín with attempted murder, plus inform Gates what's going on, Castle and I will go with Eva to the hospital ok", **_said Beckett and Esposito agreed and left. Eva was falling in and out of conciseness when she saw Castle she smiled & said "_**Well Rick I wish I could have spoken to you & Kate without a bullet stuck in my shoulder, did you tell her yet, by the look on your face you haven't yet oh well it'll happen one way or another", **_with that she closed her eyes again. Castle looked at Beckett and nodded her head.

Once Beckett and Castle got Eva into the ambulance and onto the hospital, the other's made a call to Mac and the team. When Mac arrived with Jo and Flack, Danny gave Flack his statement along with Lindsay and informed them that Eva was back but also that Detective Beckett and her partner were at the hospital with her.

"_**Danny if you know who shot at you why didn't you arrest her?" **_asked Jo. "_**Jo, Detectives Ryan & Esposito arrested Eva's sister and has her back at their prescient waiting on you guys to interrogate her", **_said Lindsay while holding Lucy_. "__**Uncle Mac, are you going to speak to Auntie Eva while she's here?" **_asked Lucy. When Mac heard his goddaughter ask the question he was surprised but his answer was simple, "_**Lucy she may not want to see me but that is her choice", **_said Mac.

"_**Uncle Mac I know she wants to see you, she told me before she got hurt", **_said Lucy. Mac looked at his goddaughter and smiled, "_**Ok, Danny, Lindsay you guys are off work for the next couple of days and Lucy I'm going to the hospital to speak to Eva and Detective Beckett and her partner", **_said Mac with a smile.

**A/N: Reviews are more than welcome. I am no good with dates but please suggestions are more than welcome as to Eva's age and Amanda's age. Sorry this chapter took so long to post and that it is short. **


	3. Chapter 3

**To Love, Loss & Love Again. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. What happens when everyone meets Amanda for the first time and who is her Father? What is Kate's reaction to Rick's explanation of what Eva said at Remy's? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or Castle. **

**Chapter 3. **

When Eva arrived at the hospital the doctor on call recognised her immeatialy and worked on her and got the bullet out and once that was done he admitted her so that he could keep an eye on her.

Dr. O' Neil went to speak to whoever was waiting to see Eva and tell them that she was lucky to be alive. Dr. O' Neil was just walking into the family room where he was told that Detective Taylor, Beckett and a Mr. Castle were waiting to hear about Eva.

When he walked in to the room it was déjà vue but he quickly schooled his features and then he spoke, _**"Well hello Detective Taylor it is good to see you, Det. Beckett and Mr. Castle hello to you two, now apart from you is there any member of Eva's family here", **_asked__Dr. O' Neil_**. "Dr. O' Neil we are Eva's family her parents are dead and her sister is the reason she is here, so me and my team along with Det. Beckett and her team are Eva's only family", **_said Mac and both Beckett and Castle nodded their agreement.

"_**Well if that is the case you will be happy to know that we recovered the bullet, but we are going to keep her in for the next couple of days because we were concerned that she kept losing concisessness on and off on her way here and when she arrived other than that she is in good health", **_said Dr. O' Neil and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"_**Can we see her?" **_asked Mac and Dr. O' Neil nodded and lead Mac to her room and left him to go in but told him not to spend to long that Eva needed her rest. Mac nodded his answer and went to see Eva. When he arrived in the room Eva was awake and staring out the window but when she heard movement in her room and when she saw Mac she started crying and Mac held her close until she was ready to talk to him. "_**So I guess Lucy got my message to you even though I wish it was under better circumstances", **_said Eva into Mac's shoulder.

While Mac was with Eva Rick and Kate were chatting in the family room waiting on the others to arrive. "_**Rick why didn't you tell me about Amanda being your goddaughter**_", said Kate who was feeling a bit hurt. "_**When I told you I was going to Quantico, to visit Eva, I didn't know about Amanda until I arrived at her workplace and got told that she was in the hospital after giving birth to a baby girl, I asked which hospital and went straight there and when I saw Eva she introduced me to Amanda Rachel Katharine Ross and asked me to be her godfather because Agent Jauru was her godmother I agreed the christening was then and there because I was flying back to New York that day, after the christening I sent you a text and told you I had some news to tell you", **_said Rick and Esposito walked in along with Ryan and Laine before Kate could answer Rick but he saw the truth and love in Kate's eyes and then looked at the other's and said hi.

"_**I forgot to ring Amanda I'll do that now while you fill in the guys", **_said Rick to Kate but he stopped in his tracks when he saw his goddaughter looking scared and she ran to him crying and he hugged her tightly until she calmed down a bit. "_**So castle you going to introduce your girl here?"**_ asked Esposito in a caring and soft tone when Amanda turned to him and spoke in fluent Spanish to him and he answered her questions and she seemed happy that he was the only one who understand what she was saying. "_**Amanda, you Detective Esposito, so this is Det. Ryan, Dr. Parish and Det. Katharine Beckett, by the way when did you learn Spanish?" **_asked Castle.

"_**Uncle Rick, to keep me safe and away from my evil aunt, mum asked a Spanish couple to look after me and teach me Spanish so that when I met Detective Esposito I could speak to him fluently without you knowing what was being said, by the way I'm staying with you until Mammy is better is that ok?" **_asked Amanda who was looking between Rick and Kate and they both agreed. While the guys were getting to know Amanda and having fun with her, Mac was talking to Eva. "_**Eva why didn't you tell me you were coming back I would've picked you up", **_said Mac who was smiling. _**"Mac, I have a daughter her name is Amanda Rachel Katharine Ross, I wanted my daughter to grow up some where safe away from her crazy aunt, I asked a Spanish couple to take care of her while I worked so she speaks fluent Spanish", **_said Eva.

"_**Will I get to meet her Eva", **_asked Mac when a young girl the mirror image of her mother holding a young man's hand and speaking fluent Spanish. "_**Javier, this is Detective Mac Taylor head of the Crime lab and Mac this little bundle of joy is my daughter Amanda", **_said Eva who was smiling.

**A/N: Please Review I would like your thoughts. So what's coming in the next chapter well you'll have to wait and see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Love, Loss & Love Again. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Does Eva know that Det. Esposito has feelings for her? Will Captain Gates get to meet Eva? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or Castle. **

**Chapter 4. **

Amanda spoke in Spanish to Javier and he answered her in Spanish. Then they both went back to speaking English, "_**Hello Uncle Mac, it is nice to meet you, mummy told me that you worked with my daddy, I love you", **_said Amanda as she let go of Javier's hand and went over to hug Mac, who picked her up and spoke to her gently and told her he loved her too. Mac excused himself from the room and went back to work. Everyone came to see Eva and meet Amanda but they only spent a few minutes with her & her daughter who had fallen asleep on the bed tucked in at her mother's side.

"_**Eva I am curious about why you wanted Amanda to speak Spanish and why is she curious about my love life?" **_asked Javier after the others left the room. Eva smiled at her daughter who was sleeping before answering Javier's question. "_**Javier, the reason I wanted my daughter to learn Spanish was because if my sister turned up out of the blue she would only speak Spanish but also because I spoke about how kind and good you were after I lost her father, I wanted her to be able to come to you and speak a**__** language**__** that no-else could understand expect you and about your love life she just wants you to be happy because she wants me to be happy again", **_said Eva, Javier looked at her with love in his eyes but knew that Eva wasn't ready for that and he smiled at the picture in front of him.

"_**Eva I am honoured that you wanted to teach your child Spanish, but why have you not learned to speak it?"**_ asked Javier with curious eyes. "_**Because I wanted you and Amanda to have something special to share between you", **_said Eva. At that moment Castle knocked on the door and went in to see if it was ok to take Amanda home, Eva nodded her head and gently woke Amanda up and told her it was time to go visit cousin Alexis. Amanda gave her mother a kiss and a hug then turned to Javier spoke to him in Spanish & hugged him before going to Rick and then leaving them alone in the room.

Once Amanda left with Rick it was Eva's turn to ask Javier something. "_**Javier why couldn't you tell the most wonderful Dr. Laine Parish that you loved her?" **_asked Eva, Javier looked shocked at the fact that Eva knew about him and Laine. "_**You know the reason my heart belongs to someone else, it doesn't mean that I don't care for Laine I do but I just don't have feelings for her the way I do for someone else, but Listen I got to go & let you get plenty of rest and I'll see you around ok", **_said Javier and with that said he got up out of the chair gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

Once Javier had left the room Eva closed her eyes to sleep, it was a long day for her and so when she slept she found that she could relax and have an undisturbed sleep for the first time in 2yrs. Back at the preicent Beckett and Ryan were in Gate's office explaining what happened and just as they finished Javier walked into the bullpen & headed to his desk so he could finish up the paperwork he left behind before getting the call from Beckett that Eva was awake and doing just fine.

When Captain Gates walked out of her office after speaking with Beckett and Ryan she noticed Det. Esposito sitting at his desk finishing his paperwork. "_**Well Detective I'm glad you could get back to finish your paperwork, how is Mrs. Ross?"**_ asked Gates and Esposito looked at the Captain for a second before answering her. "_**Sir, Ms. Hughes is doing just fine and should be home tomorrow with her friends", **_said Esposito and the captain looked confused and so asked to speak with him in her office & they both went in and as soon as Gates closed the door Esposito explained everything to her. When he was finished Gates told him not to worry that she would continue to keep Eva's story safe just as Roy had planned to and she then sent her detective home.

As Esposito came out of her office Castle and Amanda plus Alexis all arrived to meet the group and as soon as Amanda saw Javier she pulled Alexis along with her to say hi to her favourite Detective. As soon as he heard someone speaking in fluent Spanish he turned around to see Amanda dragging Alexis along with her to come say hello to him and he laughed at the sight of Alexis being dragged towards him. When Amanda stopped all of a sudden it meant that Alexis ended up bumping into the detective and he hugged her and she hugged him back.

When she stepped away from him it was then that Amanda spoke in Spanish to Javier and from the shocked look on his face it seemed to Amanda that she got the reaction she was looking for but didn't count on Alexis understanding. Alexis spoke to Javier in Spanish and told him not to worry that his real secret was safe with her and Amanda is Amanda and just wanted to windup her father. Javier spoke to both in Spanish and they both laughed and after they calmed down a bit they went back to speaking English. Back at the hospital Mac had come to see how Eva was doing and was surprised to find Don's father by her bedside when he went in & found her asleep and resting comfortable and turned to leave when Don Sr found him looking at Eva with love in his eyes.

They both left the room quietly and spoke in the hallway for a few minutes about the case and Mac asked the crucial question that was playing on his mind, "_**Mr. Flack how do you know Eva?**_". Don Sr was surprised by the question but answered it with honesty, "_**Eva is my beautiful god-daughter, I was friends with her father and was best man at his wedding, when Don met her he wanted to ask her out and I told him not to date her because she is my god-daughter"**_. Mac smiled and nodded his head.

They finished talking and Mac left to go home and Don Sr went back to his god-daughter to make sure that she wasn't alone when she woke up the next day. Eva was resting but wasn't asleep and knew her god-father found out what happened but that he didn't know about her baby girl.

**A/N: Your reviews and suggestions are most welcome. Dying to know what happens next. You'll soon find out. **


End file.
